


Late Night Studying

by pwoutagonist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwoutagonist/pseuds/pwoutagonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They deeply study each other's bodies. Oikawa finally puts his snarky mouth to good use. Inspired by Viria's art. https://twitter.com/viria13/status/522863798534037505</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Studying

Iwaizumi should have known something was up when Oikawa asked to come over to study. He should have suspected it at the way the setter's eyes lit up at the news that Iwaizumi's parents wouldn't be home for the weekend and that he had the whole house to himself. And Oikawa's sexual advances at this point of their third year in high school had become annoyingly familiar so he should have known their evening was going to turn out like this. But Iwaizumi wasn’t complaining; he had just mentally prepared himself for the Chemistry final that was looming next week. He brought all of his notes out and sat down at his desk seriously but Oikawa was having none of that. No ounce of chemistry was going to keep the setter from claiming his prize.

“Hey, Oikawa, what did you get for--” But he wasn’t able to finish his sentence as the setter had already moved to invade Iwaizumi’s lap. “Hey, what the hell are you doing blockhead?” Iwaizumi growled and tried to push Oikawa off of him but the setter was not to be hindered; he had a goal to carry out. He was strangely silent, which scared Iwaizumi just a little bit; no flowery words or sly teasing that half pissed him off and half turned him on. No, Oikawa was silent which meant he was damn serious about whatever the hell he was doing. And before Iwaizumi could protest anymore, his lips were pressed sweetly yet a bit roughly by Oikawa’s own, and he didn’t even notice the waistline of his sweatpants being pushed down.

No, he didn’t notice Oikawa pressing his thumbs gently against his waist, the pads of his thumbs circling in slow motion. All he could feel was Oikawa’s plump lips pushing fervently against his own and his tongue gliding in and out of his mouth, teasing him. And this time when Oikawa pulled away to catch his breath, Iwaizumi’s pushes against the setter’s shoulders to get the annoying male off his lap were less forceful as if his body was self-consciously craving more of what Oikawa had to offer. “Oikawa…” He said in half dissatisfaction and half “if you don’t kiss me again I’ll hurt you.” Reading the young teen’s face easily, Oikawa hungrily leaned in and bit down on the other male’s lower lip.

And now they were rocking, desperately seeking friction through the thin material of their boxers. When Oikawa had even stripped, Iwaizumi had no idea. He didn’t really care,really; sure, he was going to give the other male a scolding for suddenly jumping his bones in the middle of a study session, but right now, with their bodies so close and the pleasure rising throughout his body, Iwaizumi had no room to complain. Low groans echoed in Oikawa’s mouth, the setter swirling his hips in such a way that drove Iwaizumi crazy. Their moans were rather loud in the quiet and now dark room. And the the rocking stopped suddenly and Oikawa slid off of his lap and Iwaizumi contemplated murdering the setter. But when Oikawa sank to the floor, so did his boxers as they pooled around his ankles.

With no warning whatsoever, there was a hot hand tugging on his member. Iwaizumi cursed and leaned his head back in his chair, legs opening slowly to allow Oikawa to settle between them. One of the setter’s hands reached up underneath the fabric of Iwaizumi’s shirt and teased a nipple as his lips finally settled on the tip of his cock. A groan left his lips at the sensations Oikawa was causing to his body. “Fuck…” He hissed, toes curling into the carpet as he used all of his strength to not thrust into that hot mouth and choke the setter. But it became unavoidable as Oikawa relaxed his mouth and took the other male all the way until the tip hit the back of his throat and he hollowed his cheeks.

It was then that Iwaizumi’s back arched off the chair, thrusting involuntary to press harder against Oikawa’s throat. And the setter did choke a little and Iwaizumi was about to get on his knees and apologize until the same came up but Oikawa’s mouth kept bobbing along his shaft and he couldn’t find the strength to move. His legs raised just a little and he pressed his toes into Oikawa’s side, eyes shutting tight at the pleasure that bubbled low in his abdomen and crept up his spine. “Fuck, Oikawa. Ah…” Iwaizumi tried to keep silent and then he could hear the wet sounds coming from his crotch and he nearly lost it.

Oikawa was damn good at giving head; his lips were soft and moist, feeling like wet silk gliding along his erection and his tongue was sliding in all of the right places, pressing lightly against the underside of his cock. Each slurp and suck was now suddenly so audible to Iwaizumi that his voice started to lose control, whimpering lightly as his hand tugged tight onto brown locks, needing Oikawa to milk every inch of cum that was sure to come out of him very soon. Humming along his cock, Oikawa occasionally glanced up to watch the other male’s expression, his fingers still teasing and tugging at his nipple while his other free hand dipped between his own legs to pump his own straining member as he sucked on Iwaizumi.

But as Oikawa got close to orgasming, his moans were becoming louder with the cock still in his mouth and though it was muffled, Iwaizumi could hear everything and he growled. Oikawa was too fucking hot for his own good and his moans turned whiney and breathless as the setter’s movements quickened, the occasional slight grazing of Oikawa’s teeth along his sensitive shaft providing a painful pleasure that had his toes pushing hard into the ground, back arching off of his chair and moans becoming loud and desperate as his orgasm neared. Oikawa kept his lips tightly on Iwaizumi’s dick, making sure not to pause for even a second because he wanted that hot seed pooling along his tongue and sticking to the back of his throat. He craved it.

Iwaizumi’s thighs shuddered as he struggled to stay in a somewhat upright position but he couldn’t sink back into his chair. The pain was nothing compared to the heat pooling low in his abdomen and the thought of Oikawa’s annoying yet delicious mouth filled with his white hot cum and he couldn’t hold it in any longer and released himself fully. With the throbbing member pulsing in his mouth, Oikawa came with a shudder, his lips parting slightly as Iwaizumi’s cum shot in his mouth, some spraying on the corners of his lips as his hand became sticky with his own come. But what really turned him on was the way Iwaizumi screamed his name in ecstasy. Not Oikawa, but Tooru. The ace setter whimpered, licking and swallowing all of Iwaizumi’s cum and letting his head fall wearily into the other male’s lap, his body buzzing with his own orgasm.

It took a moment for the pair to move again. Iwaizumi figured that they weren’t going to study that night and nearly hauled the somewhat limp male into his bed and encircled in his arms. Oikawa still remained silent which was very unusual for him. Iwaizumi just assumed he was tired. A heavy sigh left his lips as he watched Oikawa’s eyes flutter closed, nose nestling in the fabric of his shirt. Iwaizumi shifted so he could pull the blankets over them so they wouldn’t freeze at night. As Iwaizumi finally closed his eyes and his breaths became even, the setter peered up at the other and smiled.

“I love you, Hajime~”

Iwaizumi smiled in his sleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
